On The Clock
by guilea
Summary: Axel and Roxas' playful Clock Tower banter turns into a competition of missing the mark. Don't clock out, Roxy, there's work to be done. AkuRoku, Lime, One-Shot, Kissing, Complete, Axel x Roxas, 358/2 Days.


Axel watched Roxas' mouth as he quickly and expertly handled the melting dribbles of his popsicle, a playful smile on his face. "Well Roxy you seem to have a knack for these things. Got in a lot of practice with those ice creams, hm?"

 _Roxas hummed, smiling. "They are pretty sweet... Thanks for buying them for me."_

He laughs. "Well, seeing how you handle a melting ice cream makes me wonder if your practice has alternate applications."

 _"Huh? Like, uhm... Oh."_

Axel shook his head. "Nevermind, Roxy. Just thinking out loud."

 _He nodded quickly, blushing. "Right. Yeah. -Anyway..."_

"Hm?"

 _"Nothing, just... wondering what you were thinking about. But if you're embarrassed, you don't have to say anything..."_

Axel laughed. "Embarrassed?"

 _"Why else would you clam up so fast?"_

"You were the one getting nervous, Roxy."

 _"M-me? Why would I be nervous?" he replied quickly, flustered._

He leaned in close with a smirk. "Wassamatter, Roxy? Not a fan of my suggestion?"

 _"You didn't suggest anything. You stopped before you said it."_

"Ah, my mistake. I was just thinking of ways we could put your mouth to good use. Do you have any ideas, Roxy?"

 _"Uh. I think we've practiced kissing enough that we have that down. You still seem to enjoy it when I miss your lips, though~" he mused playfully, trying to relax through the blush._

"Hm~ Not nearly as much as you do," Axel purred, his voice low.

 _"Are you sure? From what I've seen... You sound like you don't mind at all," he tried to keep up, to keep the flirty banter maintained, but the redness in his cheeks was becoming more pronounced with every word._

"Well, we could always run a few tests. Who knows, Roxy... One of us might miss much more drastically than we have before."

 _"How far from the mark do you think we might get?" Roxas placed a hand on Axel's chest. He could do this. He was so brave. He was so bold._

Axel's eyebrows raised at the move, impressed through the amusement. "Well, if the goal is to miss, who knows? We could end up finding a new target."

 _"If the goal is to miss... Then we might have to do a lot of practice tests. There are plenty of ways we could miss the mark."_

"Sounds like our afternoon is going to be busy, then. A lot of work to get done." his hands fiddled with the chains of Roxas' cloak.

 _"I come back from my mission, and now we have more work to do..." Roxas gently tugs down on Axel's cloak chain, going in for the kiss._

Not breaking the kiss, Axel's hand unfastened Roxas' chains, enveloping them in a portal and pushing Roxas down to flop onto his bed.

"As much as I love the clock tower, this seems a better place to get our /work/ done, hm?"

 _Roxas tripped backward, breathless, through the portal, falling back with his chains flying wildly as he flopped so ungracefully onto the bed. He righted himself slightly so he could see Axel over his knees, and smiled up at him- The most red-faced of smirks._

 _"You're full of good ideas today, Axel. Inspiration?"_

"Well..." he lowered himself over Roxas, propping himself up with one arm while the other played with the zipper on Roxas' cloak. "Is finding you extremely cute a good enough muse?"

 _He looks off to the side, feigning boredom. Roxas's eyes flick up to Axel and he lets out a small sigh._

 _"I can't criticize how you find inspiration, I guess. We'll do the best we can with this motivation, though," he batted at one of Axel's chain dangles, catching it as it swung back. Satisfied, he reached his upper torso from the bed to hold it between his lips. "Hm?"_

Under his smirk, a small groan slipped out. His free hand pulled the metal from Roxas' lips, replacing it with his own lips against Roxas'. He made quick work of Roxas' cloak zipper, and both of their chains fell into an unceremonious pile on the floor together. He pulled away from his lips, giving Roxas a lustful smirk before moving down to trail kisses down the now-exposed neck.

"We can always find more motivation through action, no?"

 _Roxas's eyes widened for a second when Axel took the bauble from his mouth, surprised into inaction as Axel quickly and efficiently removed both chains and unzipped him from the cloak. Practiced, at this point, but with Axel holding him in place by the lips, every time felt like the first time. As his kisses began to miss the mark, Roxas let out a small noise. Not a whine, not a moan or a hum, but somewhere between. Fumbling hands snaked between their torsos, dragging the zipper downward until it was out of his reach- somewhere around Axel's belly button, maybe?_

 _"Y-yeah. See where things take us. Right?"_

Axel placed a quick bite on Roxas' neck, a playful nip that made the boy shudder as he pulled back. With a smirk, Axel shrugged out of his cloak, letting it bunch up at his knees. He reached out a hand to gingerly guide Roxas' face up toward his, pulling him to sit up and meet his lips as Axel pushed his cloak off his small shoulders.

"Right."

 _Where Axel's hand led, Roxas followed. He drew up further, pulled by the lure of warm lips until he was sitting up. He could feel his heart beating so hard already, more out of anticipation than anything that had actually happened- Yet. Axel knocked the cloak off his shoulders. It crumpled around his waist, and one at a time, Roxas drew his arms out. One hand rested on Axel's chest, and the other resting on top of his shoulder._

 _"Good to see we're in agreement then." Roxas nuzzled his face into Axel's shirt, slowly drawing himself upward until his lips met flesh. A delicate kiss turned into a nibble as he slowly made his way upward, until he was just within reach to nip at Axel's ear. "Oops," he laughed, grinning as he wrapped an arm around Axel's neck and leaned back into the blankets._

Roxas was fully aware of Axel's primary weakness. When his lips met the soft flesh of Axel's neck, the older man couldn't supress a sharp intake of breath and a shudder. The soft laugh in his ear sent a surge of heat through him, following Roxas down as he was led by his neck to firmly capture his soft pink lips.

If anything, Axel was good with his hands. His hands slid delicately down the sides of Roxas' torso, fingertips barely running over his form until they found the hem of his shirt, making quick work of snaking underneath and hiking it up to expose Roxas' heaving chest when he broke their kiss.

"Oops," Axel smirked.

 _The barely-there brush along his sides made his skin burn beneath Axel's fingertips. He shifted among the blankets, muscles tensing and relaxing as the gentle search continued. Slow, delicate, until a hand dove beneath Roxas's shirt. He let out a little sound, a little hum of surprise against Axel's lips, as he arched his back to let his shirt ride up in one fluid motion. A smooth move between the two of them, but Axel thought he was so good at getting his shirt off on his own~_

 _Now he could really feel his heart pounding, a rush of cool air against his skin sending a chill through him. Even with that, he could already feel his neck warming in the rumpled up shirt, and soon it would only get in the way. "Oops is right... It didn't come all the way off," he teased between breaths. Roxas gave him another quick kiss and finished squirming out of his cloak, pushing it off the edge of the bed. "Second try is almost as good as the first one."_

Axel laughed, pulling Roxas forward to lift the shirt the rest of the way off, sitting back on his own legs to pull his own shirt over his head, letting his spikes fall loosely onto his exposed shoulders as he threw both their shirts to the floor. No order, they would deal with it later. "I was so close. However will I make it up to you?"

With a smirk, Axel lowered himself again, but his lips didn't meet Roxas' face, or neck. New territory had been made available for exploration, and Axel wasn't going to pass up an opportunity this tempting. There was no hesitation, Axel's lips were on his chest, finding one of the light pink nubs that were already starting to stand out and closing his mouth over it, playfully running the tip of his tongue around it.

 _Roxas sat back as Axel tossed their shirts away, resting on his elbows and taking in the scenery. Axel lowered himself back down, but not quite as close as he was expecting? After a breathless moment of confusion, lips met their destination and he very quickly understood what Axel had meant by 'missing'. A quiet, wavering sound passed from his lips as he leaned back into the bed. It was... Wet and hot, and his chest shuddered at the sensation. Instinctively, one of his hands buried itself into Axel's hair, already ruining a few of the spikes toward the back of his head. Not holding tight, not grasping desperately, but a gentle tug as he let a strange serenity wash over him, his heart beating to the pulse of Axel's tongue. Please go over the center. His fingers wound themselves into the sea of red._

 _"It's going to be... a busy afternoon."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This mild dose of lime-flavored sin is guiltily/proudly presented without context.**


End file.
